


Communication Error

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley asks Cas to the school dance and Dean is sure he's said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Error

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr as a short little drabble to get the juices flowing because I haven't written in a long time. My tumblr is Superwhoavengetreklock if you'd like to head over and follow me and I'm going to be taking requests for a medley of pairings, my ships are all on my profile!

Dean knows he’s in love with Cas. He’s pretty sure everyone but Cas knows that he’s in love with the boy with the blue eyes and the angel name. That being said, when Cas gets asked out to the school dance by one Crowley… he flips his lid. He comes home and when Sam asks him what’s wrong over and over and over, he gets himself worked up enough to haul off and punch right through the wall in the living room. He’s dead. His mom and dad are going to kill him but right now his emotions are too high to really give a damn. 

Sam’s worried. Sam is so incredibly worried about his brother because Dean tells him everything. But Dean refuses to tell him this. His brother is locked in his room and it worries him enough to call the only other person he knows can get through to him. 

“He won’t talk to me, Cas,” he says when the boy in question answers the phone. “He punched a wall and when I offered to get him a piece of pie from the fridge, he shut himself in his room.”

Castiel frowns. “That’s not like Dean,” he says in a deep voice. His face is riddled with worry and it doesn’t even take Sam asking to tell the other that he will be over as soon as he can… which isn’t long because he lives less than a block away.

When Castiel gets there, he doesn’t hesitate to go upstairs. He knocks on the door softly, sighing when he gets told to go away as Dean thinks he is Sam. He opens the door, then, concerned for his best friend. 

Dean straightens when he sees Cas. “What are you doing here?”

“Sam tells me you are not yourself. He tells me you punched a wall.”

Dean sighed. “Sam should mind his own business. He didn’t have to call you. Shouldn’t you be talking to Crowley? Making sure you match for the dance tomorrow night?” he asked with a lot more spite and venom than he meant. 

It takes Castiel a moment. With a confused tilt of his head, he processes what the other was saying and what it meant for the other. What exactly Dean’s mood was saying about him. Now, you could say a lot about Castiel Novak. You can say he was oblivious in a lot of ways. You can even say he was horrible at reading people. But most of the time he knows his best friend and he knew what was on his mind. He remembers Dean acting like this once before. 

“You are jealous,” he says. There’s no question in his words and as he says it, he knows them to be true. He knows what the other is feeling and he knows that he is the cause. 

Dean’s heart drops. “W-what?!” he sputters. “Of course not! No, I am not jealous. I wouldn’t be jealous. What would I even be jealous about?”

“You are jealous that Crowley asked me out,” he nods. “I know my best friend, Dean.”

“You don’t know me as well as you think,” he counters, but it’s not true. Besides that one thing, he knows that Castiel knows everything about him. “But it doesn’t matter because I’m not jealous. I’m not even remotely jealous. I think you’re crazy and I think–”

Dean is cut off when Castiel kisses him. When he leans forward and presses their lips together in a soft kiss, everything in Dean grinds to a halt but he finds a way to kiss back. He finds a way to press back into it. 

When the break apart, it’s for air and when Dean looks at Castiel’s blue eyes, he sees something love and a hint of amusement. “Dean… I told Crowley no. I told him that I didn’t feel that way about him.”

“Okay. Maybe I was a little jealous,” Dean offers and for some insane reason, it’s the only thing he can think of at the moment. 

Castiel blinks before he falls back in the bed, laughing and giggling at his best friend. 

When Cas laughs like that, it brings butterflies to Dean’s heart and it takes his breath away. He smiles wide before he pulls Castiel to him and into his arms. And how warm he is inside them. 

Castiel smiles at him and when he kisses the knuckles on his hand, it’s not awkward. It’s not too much. It’s just right.


End file.
